


A space of our own

by tiyunut



Series: Endings [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, Kang Jaehee's Route (Mystic Messenger), POV Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger), RFA Party (Mystic Messenger), Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiyunut/pseuds/tiyunut
Summary: It was just a business proposal. But then, why was Jaehee so nervous?(Jaehee Good Ending)





	A space of our own

**Author's Note:**

> Or: Jaehee Kang panics in gay. A lot.
> 
> This fic references the call you can make on Day 10 after the 8 PM chatroom, and also some of Jaehee's spaceship thoughts on Day 11. I feel like I'm committing a bit of a fandom heresy by making them openly acknowledge their feelings so soon, considering that most writers seem to unconsciously agree that they talk about it only after the coffee shop opens... Well, then again, Cheritz did make a CG for Jaehee's birthday event in which they are apparently married when Jaehee still has short hair (so definitely before the After Ending), so screw everything and I do what I want.

The RFA party had finally started. There had been a few obstacles along the way, but they'd managed to organise a great party.

Of course, it wouldn't have been possible without _her_... The luxurious halls were filled with people, thanks to _her_ efforts. Jaehee was astonished by _her_ ability to find so many guests, since it was _her_ first party...

She wandered around the long room, making sure that the guests were all satisfied and the decorations were still in place. After all, it was the RFA's duty to make sure their experience was as good as possible...

Everything was perfect, except for one thing: where was _she_? _She_ seemed to take forever to get there... 

 _I know I should be patient, but I want to see_ her _!_

 _Her_ , the girl who had encouraged Jaehee to find a new path in life...

 _I hope_ she _'ll be with me on my next step._

In that moment, a blond boy ran towards her. He had a badge, just like hers. 

"Jaehee!" he cried, breathlessly

"Yoosung. Is everything going well?".

He took a second to catch his breath. "It's _her_! _She_ 's here!".

" _She_ 's here?! Where?". 

"Follow me!".

Jaehee didn't think twice, going straight after Yoosung. They reached a small, round room, with four wooden doors and four niches decorated by columns and elegant paintings. A splendid golden chandelier hung above them. In the middle of the room stood a white-haired man, her very favourite actor. He seemed a bit pouty, but he lightened up when he saw the two of them approaching.

"Yoosung, you're back. Oh, hi, Jaehee!".

"Zen!".

She looked around, but she couldn't see anyone else with the RFA badge aside from the three of them.

"Where is _she_?".

Zen crossed his arms, frowning.

"That jerk Jumin is hogging _her_ ".

_Oh, no... Just as I feared._

"Where did they go?".

"In the buffet roo-".

Without even giving him the time to finish, she threw the door in front of her open, rushing into a rectangular room full of tables. 

 _I need to get to_ her _before he convinces_ her _to become his assistant... But where are they?_

There were so many guests, spotting someone was like finding a needle in a haystack... Then, Jaehee's eyes fell upon a small, wooden stage, where a band was playing smooth jazz.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures..._

She elbowed her way through the crowd, until she found herself in front of the stage.

"Excuse me, may I please use the microphone? I need to find Jumin Han".

The piano player glanced at her RFA badge, nodding. The guitarist and the saxophonist helped her up on stage, handing her the microphone.

"One - Two - Mic test".

Everyone in the room glanced up towards her, puzzlement written on their faces.

_It's working!_

"Is Mr. Han in the room? If you are, Mr. Han, you must return the RFA member you just took with you".

From up there, she had a much clearer visual on the room. Finally, she managed to spot Jumin, at the corner in the wine bar, with a shocked expression. Next to him, a brunette smiled brightly...

"Oh, there you are. Pardon me, everyone. I was looking for someone". 

Jumin seemed to have no intention to budge, though... Was he really so determined to get a new assistant there at the party?

_Oh, well, in that case... I'll give him what he wants._

"Mr. Han has been hogging one of our organisation members so I had to take the mic. I assume that Mr. Han has begun personally recruiting candidates to fill his empty Assistant position".

An excited murmur spread across the crowd.

"But if anyone knows someone who's qualified to be Mr. Han's next Chief Assistant, then please give recommendations".

Several young women left the crowd, running as fast as they could towards Jumin before someone else beat them to it.

Soon enough, a small crowd had formed around him, and he left the room in a hurry, followed by his female admirers. _She_ took the occasion to slip away from Jumin, waiting at a nearby table.

Jaehee grinned, satisfied.

"Now that I know where Mr. Han is, I'll leave the mic. Thank you for the cooperation".

She descended from the stage, running through the crowd. A flurry of emotions stirred within her as she approached _her_. _She_ was so... lovely. Even more than Jaehee had imagined.

"Jaehee!".

"Found you... Look at all the people here. It's all because of you. You did so well".

 _She_ blushed. God, _she_ was so cute...

_Jaehee! Focus!_

"...I don't know what to say. I am very happy right now. Very happy to finally meet you".

"Me, too! I was so looking forward to seeing you, and... You're even nicer in person, Jaehee".

"Oh... You're nicer...".

 _She_ wore such a stunning dress... Jaehee couldn't help but sigh, thinking about her own drab dress code. She'd have to fix that, now that she no longer worked for Mr. Han.

"It's the first time I'm meeting you... But I feel like we're old friends. Do you remember... all the conversations we had?".

"Of course I do...".

 _Stupid! Of course_ she _does. We've even had one this morning..._

"I really wanted to see you. I mean it. I was so curious what you'd be like that I barely slept yesterday".

Her mind went back to the past night, spent tossing and turning with excitement. She couldn't stop wondering how _she_ 'd be... And _she_ still managed to exceed all her expectations.

"But seeing you in person like this... I actually feel more excited. Feeling excited at seeing a girl, how strange".

_Jaehee! Don't go too in depth about your feelings now!_

Trying to save the situation, she said:"Love between a man and a woman is beautiful... but I think a friendship between two women can be just as powerful".

 _She_ frowned, seemingly... unconvinced? Disappointed?

_Oh God... Why did I say that?! I went too far!_

"I'd like to become better friends with you," she said, her cheeks ablaze.

The two of them stared at each other, at a loss for words. Wait, was _she_ blushing too?

Maybe Jaehee had just scared _her_ off talking too much about her feelings...

"This is a bit awkward, but I look forward to being friends with you".

"Me, too!" _she_ answered, smiling.

_Oh, thank God..._

"Oh... And I knew Mr. Han would try to recruit you, from the moment I heard he took you somewhere".

"Don't worry, Jaehee. I'd never work for him, after everything I've seen you go through... But thank you, the way you swooped in was so heroic". _She_ giggled, and _she_ was so adorable...

"Oh... I-I'm glad...".

_Jaehee? Your proposal, now._

"But more than that... I have a better proposal to make".

"Oh?". _She_ tilted _her_ head, curious. 

"Now that I'm not working for Mr. Han, I will be no longer working at a big corporation. Instead I want to make a fresh start from a very very small place".

She took a deep breath, trying to give order to her thoughts. 

_It's just a business proposal... Why do I feel as if it's the other kind of proposal?_

"I've made the decision that it's better for me to work among people than live inside a cubicle. I had several thoughts but... to be realistic, I checked my bank account. I was quite surprised with how much I saved during the past two years and a half".

Jaehee paused. _She_ was staring at her, listening intently to her every word.

"The amount itself isn't much... But it's enough to create a comfortable space of my own. And... if you'd like...".

 _Here we go... I hope_ she _accepts._

"I'd like to create it with you. So that... it's not my small space, but 'our' space".

 _She_ let out a small gasp, with a huge smile on her face.

"All you need to contribute is your ideas and positive mind. It'll be at least 20 times more fun than being an assistant".

"Especially under Jumin," _she_ added, and they both chuckled. Jaehee felt some of her nervousness evaporate.

"Won't you create a space of our own with me?".

Jaehee reached into her purse, pulling out a key. _Her_ eyes went wide.

"Will you be my partner?".

She took _her_ hand, giving _her_ the key. The chandeliers around them seemed to give off such a soft light, or maybe it was just their reflection in those beautiful eyes?

"Will you start a coffee shop with me?".

 _She_ nodded, holding the key and Jaehee's hands in _hers_.

"Of course I will. I wouldn't want to miss it for the world!".

"Thank you".

 _She_ glanced around the tables, all draped in red cloths. Jaehee was hyper-aware of their still interlocked fingers, and she let out a breath she hadn't even realised she was holding in.

"Jaehee!" _she_ said, turning back towards her. "Let's dance!".

_Oh. That's what she was looking at._

There was a small clearing amidst the tables, right in front of the stage where she'd been standing just a while before. A lot of people, mostly couples, were dancing there.

"Come on! It will be fun!" _she_ begged, lightly tugging Jaehee's hand.

And somehow, even though the thought of so many eyes on them was nerve-wracking, she didn't resist when _she_ led her across the marble floor, following the jazzy tunes.

_Just two friends, having fun at a party... Yes, that should be fine._

They made their way through the tables, still not letting go of each other's hands, until they reached the dance floor. There, Jaehee became even more aware of all the people there, and the low murmur that pervaded the whole place.

"I've never danced before," she whispered.

"It's okay, just follow my lead and have fun!".

 _Gosh..._ Her _enthusiasm is infectious though, I can't deny that._

 _She_ tucked the key safely away in _her_ purse, before putting _her_ arms around Jaehee's waist. She could have sworn the temperature in that room rose by a few degrees in that moment.

 _She_ giggled. "Now, you... Unless you feel too uncomfortable?".

Well, she couldn't say it was unpleasant... Taking a deep breath, she lightly wrapped her arms around _her_ neck. The murmurs seemed to get louder, but when she looked around herself she could only see a sea of people just enjoying themselves.

"Hey, eyes on me!".

That was enough to snap Jaehee out of her moodiness, and she smiled at _her_.

"Better. Now, just follow my lead...".

 _She_ took a tiny step ahead, and another, and another. Following the sultry, yet peaceful notes of the saxophone, they seemed not to be moving at all, yet Jaehee found herself taking a step back, and another, and another to keep up with _her_.

_This is actually quite simple._

All Jaehee was aware of now was the tender smile on _her_ face, the slight brushing of _her_ hair on her fingers, and the music. The murmur seemed to have faded to a background noise.

"Jaehee... About what you said last night...".

Suddenly, it was a lot warmer in the room. Jaehee's heart started pounding in her chest, recalling her past words.

_"But I feel like we're more strongly connected than just friends"._

Why, God, why did she say that?

_"I feel something I can't describe... How should I say this?"._

_She_ 'd told Jaehee _she_ liked her, but... what if _she_ didn't really mean it like that?

"I know we'll have a lot of time together to sort out our feelings, but... I just want you to know this...".

 _Oh, God,_ she' _s going to say_ she _doesn't think of it that way... Why am I even getting so worked up about_ her _?_

"I feel the same, Jaehee. I... I really like you".

Jaehee's legs were wobbling so much by this point, it was hard to keep up with _her_ feet.

"Oh, I... I... Really?".

"Of course, Jaehee! I thought I'd been so obvious about it...".

All her emotions came pouring out in the form of laughter.

"Gosh... That's a relief... Well, it would have been so awkward otherwise...".

_Jaehee. Stop. Please. You're embarrassing._

"I'm sorry, I should probably stop babbling now...".

 _She_ just smiled, answering:"It's okay, Jaehee! You're so cute...".

_Cute...?!?_

Jaehee couldn't take her eyes off from _her_ , especially when _she_ laughed. There was a faint trace of a blush on _her_ cheeks, and that smile... God, that smile.

"Ow!".

_Huh...?_

Then, she realised she'd accidentally stepped on _her_ foot.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll try not to be so clumsy next time".

_Why am I like this?_

"It's okay, Jaehee!" _she_ said, clearly trying her best to keep her laughter in. "Besides, I'll probably be way clumsier than you in anything else".

"You're always so positive... I'm so glad you're in my life".

"And I'm glad you're in mine".

They kept on dancing for a while, and the rest of the party went without a hitch. It had been far too long since the last time Jaehee had had such a pleasant night, with her friends and with _her_... Above all, she hoped the two of them would have many more times like that in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaehee Kang is a useless WLW and that's the tea! I hope the fluff in this one makes up for all the angst I've made my dear readers go through so far...  
> Stay tuned for Zen's route!


End file.
